


It's far easier to hate the Dark One than it is to love one

by obisgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian wants to a kill a bird with three stones: hurt Emma, kill Rumple and end his own misery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's far easier to hate the Dark One than it is to love one

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.  
> Spoilers for 5x10.

Killian remembers, the last time he became so enraged over something Emma did to him, it forced him to team up with Cora. Emma chained him up and left him behind in the giant’s lair because she couldn’t take a chance that he would not betray her. That trip up the beanstalk feels like centuries ago now after all they’ve been through together since then.

No one can fault him for being angry with Emma over this betrayal. He spent centuries after Milah’s murder, trying to find a way to avenge her and destroy the Dark One. And then Emma became the Dark One. He loves her and always will but he can’t love what she turned him into. This is an even worse curse for him than it is for her because now, all that rage that he channeled centuries ago is coming back multiplied times ten.

As angry as he is with Emma for doing this to him, he can’t her. If the roles were reversed and she was the one dying, he would do whatever it takes to save her because he loves her and couldn’t bear losing once again the woman he loved.

Still, Killian needs to hate someone; someone he can throw all his anger at. The Crocodile is perfect for that. Everything started with him. His quest for revenge, Milah’s death, the source of all their problems really; all of it can be traced back to Rumplestiltskin.

Even better, is that the Crocodile is mortal now without magic. He has no way to defend himself.

And even though Killian’s done with his revenge as far as Milah is concerned, the crocodile has always had very little regard for Emma.

It was Rumple’s plan to turn the Savior dark so he could get his happy ending. Rumple helped Isaac create the fictional alternate universe. That man is as much to blame for all their troubles as Regina and now, it's time to pay for those crimes.

Killian kicks the pawnshop door open and stalks inside. Belle isn't there and he's glad for a moment, but the crocodile is exactly where he should be, waiting patiently for him.

“Well, I think that there's something different about you today Captain,” Rumple reasons.

Killian reaches out, using magic to choke the pawnbroker. “As you can see, I'm not in the mood for snark,” he says angrily.

“Killian please, let him go!” Belle pleads, showing up suddenly from the back of the shop. “What’s gotten into you?!”

Despite the darkness inside him, Killian heads Belle’s plea and releases Rumple from his death grip. He looks at Belle and then to Rumple, tilting his head, studying them both. “We don’t need to do this here,” he says, glaring at Gold.

“And what exactly don’t we need to do here?” Rumple counters.

Killian holds up his hand and poofs his cutlass into it, places it on the floor and kicks it towards Rumple. “Shall we finish what we started?” he asks.

Rumple and Belle look down at the sword, then look back at him. “Indeed,” Rumple agrees.

Killian smirks a little. “Good. You know where to find me, dearie,” he says and poofs out of the shop.

“Rumple!” Belle cries, “You can’t fight him. He’ll kill you!”

“She’s right,”

The pair of them turns, jumping slightly at the sight of Emma standing where Killian stood only a second earlier. “You fight him and Killian will kill you,” Emma reasons, “He’s angry and in pain, and he needs to lash out at someone,”

“And why is he in pain? How is he able to use magic? Killian’s not like that,” Belle questions.

“He’s not but the Dark One is,” Emma adds, walking towards Rumple, “He’s a new club member. I made him one back in Camelot,”

Rumple sighs. “Seems only appropriate,” he muses, “What do you advise I do then?”

“Face him,” Emma says and reaches out, fixing his collar, “But I should warn you, if you actually succeed and kill him, I will come for you and I’ll make sure a death sticks this time,”

Belle stares horrified at Emma. “This whole thing is insane Emma! You have to stop this now,” she cries.

Rumple studies Emma and he laughs a little. “She already has a plan,” he notes, “The Dark Swan wouldn’t have come here without one,”

“He’s right,” she says and poofs an extra cutlass into her hand. “This blade is enchanted so it cannot hurt Killian,”

“So, you’re just going to let them kill each other?” Belle cries, still in disbelief.

Emma turns to Belle. “Neither of them are going to die. I’ll make sure of that,” she promises and then disappears.

“I hate that poofing thing,” Belle sighs, “Why can’t people just talk about their problems in this town? I’m sure Archie would love that. It would at least give him something to do,”

“Sadly Belle dear, it doesn’t and has never worked like that here,” Rumple adds.

~~

Killian doesn’t like waiting, he’s been feeling antsy ever since he learned the truth and honestly, all he wants is to get this over with as soon as possible. He has his reasons for doing what he’s doing, the same way Emma had her reasons for doing what she did to him. But the way he understands it, he’s killing two birds with one stone.

He’s going back to the beginning of all of this.

Killian’s taking back control of his fate and getting his revenge on Rumple, something he couldn’t do years ago. Maybe in death, he can finally have a little peace and not have this burden.

Except he would be without Emma and he’s not sure how he really feels about that.

Life is made up of tragedy, but this has to be the biggest one, a life unrealized without the woman he loves because he can’t live with himself as he is now.

It’s about noon now, the crocodile should have been there already unless he’s still a coward and couldn’t face him. Who can blame Rumple for that? The man doesn’t have magic to defend himself, only a sword and his wits.

Finally, Killian spots him hobbling along the dock, holding the cutlass. Belle’s with him too.

“Permission to come aboard Captain?” he asks.

“Aye,” he says.

Rumple walks aboard the ship, Belle following close behind but before Rumple readies to fight, Belle steps in front of him and Killian sighs. “Look Killian, I’m sorry you became this and it must be absolutely horrible for you but violence isn’t going to solve anything,” she pleads with him, “You don’t have to fight,”

“Belle dear, even though I’m the other Dark One, I still value our friendship very much -- but this is something I must do,” he tells, “Now please, step aside. I don’t have a vendetta against you,”

Belle scowls at him, crossing her arms. “Fine, but I’m calling Emma,” she threatens and starts to summon her but no sounds comes out of her mouth. Belle feels her throat and starts to call, but again nothing and she glares at Killian, hurling quiet insults at him and then begrudgingly steps aside, sitting on a barrel.

“It’s just you and me crocodile, back to the beginning of all of this,” Killian tells him, swinging his cutlass around.

Rumple sighs, holding his sword at the ready. “It always seems to come back to the two of us, doesn’t it Captain?” he counters, “Well, you called for this stand-off dearie…”

Killian strikes first, thrusting as hard as he can. The blades clash, Rumple able to hold him off as best he can but he’s not a fight. Killian doesn’t need that much strength, he doesn’t even need the blade but there are still some things his mortal self is attached to and that’s his sword. Belle watches from the side of the deck, worrying for Rumple and wanting to cheer him on but remembers that she can’t.

Then, she also remembers something else. Her cell phone. She texts Emma to get to The Jolly Roger.

Meanwhile, Killian’s throwing all his energy into the fight, taunting Rumple to strike harder. “Oh come on Crocodile, you can do better than this. You wielded a bloody sword in that alternate reality,” he seethes.

Belle looks at Killian oddly and realizes, he wants Rumple to kill him. This is a suicide death match. Belle texts Emma again, asking where is she?

A moment later, Emma appears in between them in a blaze of dark purple smoke and Killian nicks her cheek as Rumple backs away, dropping his sword. Emma feels her cheek and then uses magic to heal the wound, staring back at Killian.

“Are you seriously trying to get yourself killed?!”

“That’s exactly what I intend, yes,” he reasons, “What, you thought Swan, that I was just going to be okay with being like this?”

“Killian, I told you, we can face this together. This doesn’t have to be the end,” Emma continues, “Please, I need you,”

“And what if I can’t?!” he shouts at her.

She poofs away his cutlass. “Don’t you understand? That’s exactly what I trying to do that day I invited you for lunch here. I was trying to show you that things could be okay, things didn’t have to change because you did. I wanted that life you promised for us back in Camelot,”

There’s barely tears in Killian’s eyes.

“I get it if you hate me,” Emma continues, “But I don’t regret saving your life. I’ve lost everyone, Killian, you know that, but you are the one person I cannot be without. I have a superpower and you have one too, you’re a survivor. Isn’t surviving for the one you love enough to conquer this darkness? That maybe my love can save you, save us both?”

Killian doesn’t say and Emma starts to leave, but he calls her back. “I don’t hate you Emma,” he cries and she looks at him hopefully, “But I do hate what you did to me. It wasn’t just you going against my wishes, it’s what you made me into,”

“I can help you, Killian. We can fix this and we can have that future together,” she pleads, “But you have to trust me, okay?”

Killian doesn't know what to say.

Emma reaches for his hand and smiles at him. “You don't remember this but told me back in Camelot when I was trying to light the Promethean flame, that I didn't have to be afraid of the future, our future together. So now, I'm going to tell you the same thing Killian. I know you're scared but I'm right here and I'm going to do everything in my power to help you. There's no reason to be afraid of the future,”

“I think you should listen to your girlfriend Captain,” Rumple interrupts, “I've been the Dark One longer than the pair of you and trust me, if you have a way to conquer the darkness, without doing something reckless and stupid, you should take it,”

Killian looks to Emma and she smiles at him softly and he sees her, the real Emma underneath. He saw flickers of her before but he wasn't sure. There were still things she was keeping from him and now, he knows what it was.

If he knew the truth, he wouldn't want to know anyway and suddenly, it makes sense why his and everyone else's memories were erased.

“We did this, didn't we?” he asks Emma, “The Dark curse, everyone’s missing memories, we enacted the curse? We found Merlin, killed him and used his heart to cast the curse. That's what he meant when he said that the Dark One’s found him. He meant us,”

“No, you killed Merlin and erased everyone’s memories to protect you,” Emma says, “With the mutual agreement that this was for your own good, so we could have that future together,”

Killian looks at Emma and touches her cheek. “I'm sorry Emma,” he cries.

“No, I am,” she says, “I kept stuff from you but I wanted you to see first that you're going to be okay,”

“Am I though? I'm still the Dark One,”

“So am I and the woman you fell in love with back in Neverland, is still in here,” she tells him, tapping her heart, “I did all this for you, for us because you are my happy ending,”

“You truly believe that, don’t you? That we can have a happy ending together, despite what we are?” he asks, “I told you Swan, I’ve spent centuries living with the darkness, I’m not sure if I can win this battle,”

Emma looks at Belle and Rumple and then to Killian. In the distance, she can see her parents running towards the ship. They don’t need an audience, but she needs to show him again that there is hope for their happy ending. She poofs them away to their dream house.

Killian looks back at Emma in disbelief and then pushes her away, raking his good hand through his hair. “Why did you save me?” he asks finally.

“I don’t understand,”

“Did you save me for you, or did you do it for us?” he asks.

“Both,” she reasons, “You made me want something I thought I could never have before, a happy future. You believed in Camelot that future was still possible, it made me believe it too and then I lost you, and suddenly, hoping for that future wasn’t enough for me. There is no future for me without you because all I want is you,”

Killian turns back to her. “I’m not strong enough Emma to believe a happy future is even possible for us now, love” he tells her.

She smiles at him softly and extends her hand to him. “I believe it is,” she says firmly, “You just have to trust me, Killian,”

Belle was right.

It’s far easier to hate the Dark One than it is to love one, and he can’t hate Emma. As angry and confused as he is, he can’t hate her and he can’t turn his back on her either. She did this for him, for their future together, so at least they would have a chance. Killian’s had many second chances and each time, something happened to bring him back to the darkness and lose hope for a brighter future. If he loses hope now, there is no happy future for him; only darkness and despair.

He’s worked too hard to become that dark person again.

“I trust you, Emma,” he says, taking her hand.

She leans forward and kisses him, brushing her forehead against his. “Welcome home then,” she cries, “I’ve been waiting a long time for you to get here,”

The End

 


End file.
